This invention relates to rescue administration aid device and particularly relates to such a device having a display operative to provide sequential displays of rescue steps for carrying out the rescue operation on an unconscious victim.
In any rescue operation, particularly, in the rescue of an unconscious victim, it is of paramount importance for the rescuer to administer aid on the victim as soon as possible. Normally, if proper rescue operations are applied to a victim, the chances of survival or recovery of the victim would be much improved. In order to carry out the rescue operation effectively the rescuer must follow the steps set out in medical standard rescue procedure in response to the condition of the victim. Standard rescue procedures are well developed in the medical field and are beyond the scope of this disclosure, except so far as may be necessary to explain the nature and application of the present invention. Studies have shown that even amongst professional rescue operators such as paramedics, firemen, and nurses, very few people, by percentage. Can remember the proper rescue sequence or procedure precisely. This is further complicated by the changing procedure due to improved standards such that new procedures are established. As the procedure becomes more and more complex, it, in turn, becomes harder and harder to be memorized by the rescue operator. Moreover, the memory retention of the rescue procedure by the rescuer is further hampered by the chaotic circumstances in an emergency situation normally encountered by the rescuer. Nowadays, as more and more laypersons are receiving training in the cardiopulmonary rescue operation, the need for an effective aid has become more and more demanding.
Attempts have been made to provide devices to assist the cardiopulmonary rescuer to perform the rescue operation properly One of such devices as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,158 to Selwyn et al, is in the form of a timer with various coded pattern displays at predetermined time intervals to indicate various stages in the rescue operation. The main drawback of such device is that confusion may still arise for the rescuer to memorize which procedural step is related to which code. Furthermore, such device could only provide preset procedure without taking in account the necessity of procedural change when the victim's condition changes during the rescue operation.
Another device such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,383 to Parker et al, provides voice instructions solely for the rescuer to carry out the rescue operation. Such device is highly impractical due to the inability of the rescuer to listen to the instructions in a normally noisy environment in an emergency rescue such as in outdoors or in a factory environment.
Furthermore, most of the known devices are bulky in size, not portable to be located conveniently beside the victim at the rescue cite, and are complex to operate.